If Only I Could Turn Back Time
by Someone2LoveMe
Summary: Written by the author of They Understand Us Like No One Else Could Max hasnt seen the flock for YEARS and they think she's dead. What will happen when they have a chance to reunite. Will they be torn apart again? Or will it finally be their happily ever?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

_Okay this is my Second Fanfic on here. I know my righting is just about rubbished compared to someof the other stories on here. This also may a little confusing but I hope you can bare with me. Critique is always welcome and I may warn you some of the characters are a little OOC. R&&R please!! And trust me, this stroy is probably not what you think_

* * *

**If Only I Could Turn Back TimePrologue**

It's funny how your whole entire world can be ripped away from you in an instant. How your whole life can change with a single decision. The decision might not have even been your choice. A force of action, I would call it.

I did what they wanted me to. I saved the world. And just like I thought, after that, they didn't care what became of me. Me and my family could live in peace, or so I thought.

I saved the world, and it all blew up in my face.

At the beginning, the whitecoats left us alone. At the beginning I thought we were safe.

At the beginning, I wasn't dead.

I sacrificed everything to let them live, my flock, I mean. No let me rephrase that, I sacrificed my life to save them. Because _they are my everything._

This may be a little confusing, so let me start from the beginning.

Let me tell you about the my life changed forever.

_Let me tell you about the day I died.

* * *

I know I know. Confusing, yes. A Good Story, That's up to you. But please read && review. Not sure if it's worth continueing. A single review would be absolutely fabulous._

Much Love,

Someone2LoveMe


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:**

**Thanks for the reviews!! And I really don't know how long this is going to be. I guess when I run out of ideas.**

If Only I Could Turn Back Time – Chapter 1

The flock and I had decided to take a vacation. We had found a house big enough for 6 bird kids and a talking dog. To our luck it was abandoned. I guess you could say we were living comfortably with our 5 room, 2 story house. And the best part was, was that it was a secluded on the shore. No neighbors, no rules.

Every night we would watch the sun set and fly a bit before returning to our rooms. Gassy, Iggy, Fang, and I had our own rooms and Nudge and angel shared one. Just like old times.

But I felt that it wouldn't last, I _knew_ it wouldn't last.

Because god forbid that we live in peace, right? Right.

And God forbid that I get a good night's sleep before I fight for my life, right? Right

It was about 1 o'clock in the morning when I heard a sound from downstairs; I figured it was Total trying to steal a cookie from the bowl on the counter.

"Total, you little stinker, it's 1 o'clock in the morning." I said with a yawn.

You may think, so what? The door is open. But I know for a fact that Mr. Seclusion _never _leaves his door open. I looked into all the other rooms and none of them held the bodies of, what was suppose to be, my sleeping flock.

"Okay, don't panic." I told myself. "They just went down to get a snack…all at the same time…at 1'o'clock in the morning" I didn't believe myself and on the inside I was panicking. I ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

And when I didn't see anyone, I went into full panic mode. I ran through every room in the house until I finally entered the living room.

In the center of the room there was Angel and she was strapped down to a chair. Her tear streaked face behind a gag. I heard her muffled cries, and for some reason she just cried harder when she saw me.

My heart reached out for her, and against my better instincts I ran forward and sat on my knees in front of her, pulling at the ropes that bound her to her chair. She kept trying to tell me something through her gag. I pulled it out and she immediately started to talk.

"Max! You have to run! The erasers are here!! Jeb and your clone, there going to take you Max!! Their going to take you away from me!!" she yelled.

I didn't even have time to look around me before a bag was throne over my head and I was wrestled to the floor and handcuffed. I stood up and all I could do was yell through the bag over my head. It was quiet for a moment and then all of a sudden a fist collided with my stomach causing a insanely amount of pain and I crumpled on the floor hearing laughter behind me. I kicked out and hit something in the shin and it collapsed, letting out a yell of pain.

I tried to crawl away some how but I was wrestled back up and I waited for another blow to come but it didn't. Instead I was shoved down into a chair and tied down, much how Angel was.

And then the bag was lifted off of my head and I was staring into the eyes of someone I wouldn't mind seeing taking a flying leap off of a cliff. Even if he did have wings, he still sink like a rock. A really big, ugly rock

I just glared at him.

"Hello, Maxy." He said with a grin I wanted to slap off of his grimy eraserfied face. With his awful breath and grimy teeth and what not. "Are you ready to die?" He said chuckling.

I struggled as a string of curse words left my mouth. Ari just laughed and grabbed my face and pulled it closer to his. I thought he was going to kiss me, so I did the only thing I could think of so I could stop inhaling the toxic fumes he could breath. I spit in his face.

Ari growled and roared in anger and raked me across the face with his claws. He continue in his childish fit but I wasn't paying any attention. When Ari scratched me my head swung and I saw the whole flocked tied just like Angel was in the corner of the room surrounded by about erasers. Fang and Iggy were fighting at the bounds strapping them down, but were getting nowhere. And the younger ones were just sitting there looking frightened with tear streaked faces.

I was angrier with myself then ever. How could I sleep through all of this? This is what I get for having peace for once isn't it? I know never to do that again, not that I would ever get the chance not to do it again.

Just when I was in the midst of beating myself up and thinking of horrible things to do to Ari, Jeb walked in, and he wasn't alone.

"It's like looking in the mirror." Max II said with a smile.

" Oh look, all my favorite people in one room." I said with a sarcastic smile.

All Jeb did was smile as he usually did, but this smile was different, it looked…._ sad, _and I think I saw a tears in his eyes.

" Max—" He started

"Don't start with that sympathetic crap," I said glaring at him, " just tell me why you're here, so I can give you my sassy, sarcastic comments that are pretty damn funny if you ask me, so I can kick your but and then leave. And then we can all get on with our crappy lives"

Just then Max II started laughing. "We're not here for you, we're here for me." She smiled in a way that made me shudder. The smile of a sick mind with my face.

She stepped towards me and whispered in my ear. " You see, they have given me the pleasure of killing you, and then on top of that I'm going to replace you, because I'm a better Max then you'll ever be and your just a stupid girl who follows her likes to spread her wings."

I didn't realize my eyes growing wide with horror until she stopped talking; I have never wanted to hit someone more than at that moment. When she stepped back she laughed, "It's funny," she chuckled " that's the exact face I pictured you having when I pulled the trigger." She pulled a gun from her belt loop and pointed it in the middle of my face.

"MAX, NOOOOOO!" The flock was screaming.

The younger kids were crying and screaming frantically, Iggy was pale in the face and kept trying to push off his chair, and fang was pale and was fighting the surrounding erasers to get away.

"I'm sorry Max" Jeb was actually crying silently about 3 yards behind Max II. "We need one of you to save the world. It would just cause us all pain to try to force you to do it. We all know you wont cooperate."

At that moment I would have cooperated, but I knew I would regret it. I couldn't give in to Jeb, especially not Jeb. There had to be a way out of this.

I turned and looked into my flocks' eyes, they're pale and tear streaked faces and knew I had to do something; I couldn't die, not now.

"Wait." I said.

"No." Max II frowned

"Let's make this more fun," I said ignoring her "let's take this outside, and we fight it out in the air. I hit the ground you can do what you want with me, if I win you leave and I never see your face again." I know it sounds kind of stupid but I kept telling myself that I needed a chance to get the flock away from this wannabe doppelganger psychopath and her groupies. I wouldn't go down with out a fight.

Max smiled a little "Fine. You got lucky last time anyway. Maybe this time when _my _flock see me beat the crap out of you, they'll grow to the idea of having a stronger leader."

Ignoring her comment, I let out a sigh. I never thought I would be afraid of dieing. I'm sure you know I've had my share of near death experiences. I guess it's the fact that I was about to die by someone who has my face, or the thought of never seeing the flock again. Either way, I had to make it out of this one and fast, or else, I'm dead.

Literally.


End file.
